malcolmfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Malcolm Babysits/Transcripción
Este artículo contiene la transcripción del quinto episodio de la primera temporada Malcolm Babysits (Malcolm niñera en Hispanoamérica y Malcolm cuida niños en España) de la serie de televisión Malcolm in the Middle. Malcolm niñera Malcolm y Reese están jugando un violento video juego y Dewey esta sentado detrás de ellos, observándolos y jugando con un juguete. Todos están calmados y son amables. *'Dewey:' Patatas por favor. *'Reese:' Aquí tienes.'' un tazón con patatas'' *'Dewey:' algunas Gracias. *'Reese:' De nada. *'Malcolm:' ¡Vaya! Ese fue un gran golpe. *'Reese:' Si. *'Malcolm:' Mi cabeza salio volando. *'Reese: '''Gracias. *'Malcolm:' No es nada. *'Lois:' ''llegando Hay mucha violencia en esos juegos, ya se los dije niños. la TV a un programa para niños Eso. Miren algo constructivo *'Programa:' ♫The sun is a mass of inconesive gas, a gigantic nuclear furnace, where Hydrogen is built…♫ *'Dewey: 'para enfrente de Reese ¡Dame mas patatas! Reese: ¡Estas son mas, enano! *'Malcolm:' Cállate, ¡Estoy mirando! *'Dewey:' Tu cállate, ¡Quiero patatas! *'Reese:' ¡Aquí están! las patatas a Dewey *'Dewey:' Arrrrrrgggghhhhh! lanza sobre Reese y Malcolm, los tres caen al piso y empiezan a pelear Hoy presentamos Malcolm niñera En la cocina, donde Hal esta trabajando en la mesa y Lois esta planchando ropa mientras habla con Malcolm. *'Lois:' ¿Noventa dólares por un juguete? *'Malcolm:' No es un juguete, es un juego de robótica. Para fabricar un robot mecánico. Te enseña sobre electrónica e ingeniería. *'Lois:' ¿Te enseña a doblar tus calcetines? Porque por eso me interesaría. *'Hal:' Además, hijo. Los robots son malos. *'Malcolm:' ¿Qué? *'Hal:' Robocop, Terminator, la servidumbre de los Supersonicos, necesitas mas pruebas. *'Malcolm:' ¡Mamá! *'Lois:' ¡Malcolm, no!, Si quieres esa cosa, págala con tu propio dinero. Comenzaras a cuidar niños en una semana, así que ahórralo. *'Malcolm:' ¡Pero no se cuanto me pagaran! *'Lois:' Te diré lo que te pagarán. Lo mismo que pagan todos los empleos. Menos de lo que vales y bastante para que les ruegues por más. Anda, es hora de dormir. *'Malcolm AC': el baño Así terminan las discusiones en esta familia. Digo mis necesidades y dicen no. Y papá revela su miedo a otros personajes de dibujos animados. De nuevo en la cocina, donde Hal y Lois se están besando. *'Hal:' Oye, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? *'Lois:' No lo suficiente para esa mirada. En el baño donde Reese y Dewey se están cepillando los dientes. *'Malcolm: '''Oye inútil, ¡ese es mi cepillo! *'Reese:' Usa el mió. *'Malcolm:' ¡No puedes usar el cepillo de cualquiera! ¡Dámelo! *'Reese:' Bueno. ''hacia el inodoro y tira el cepillo ¡Oops! le arroja pasta de dientes En la cocina, donde Hal y Lois continúan besándose hasta que Lois ve un insecto en la tabla de planchar al que aplasta con la plancha. *'Lois:' Hal, es el tercer insecto que he visto hoy, ¡tienes que llamar al exterminador! *'Hal:' Que, ¿y perderme el verte cazándolas? Eres la cazadora más sexy que he visto. *'Reese:' Malcolm dejame. Se besan de nuevo hasta que el ruido del baño los interrumpe. En el baño, donde Malcolm y Reese están peleando. Malcolm mojado y Reese cubierto con pasta de dientes. *'Lois:' al baño Basta. La hora de dormir era hace veinte minutos, ¡a la cama! a Reese al cuarto ¡A la cama!'' a Malcolm también, después va sacar a Dewey del retrete'' ¡A la cama! a Dewey al cuarto Hal, ¡el insecticida! *'Reese:' ¡No me he enjuagado! *'Lois:' quita la playera a Reese Sólo los niños bien portados se enjuagan.No puedo creer que todas las noches sea lo mismo. Dewey sentado en la cama y Malcolm detrás de él, limpiando su cara con su playera, entonces se la lanza a Lois. *'Dewey:' ¿Me cuentas un cuento? *'Lois: 'Érase una vez un niño, que volvió a su madre tan loca, que decidió venderlo al circo. *'Dewey:' ¿Un circo malo? *'Lois:' No, uno lindo, con micos. *'Dewey:' Gracias. *'Hal:' por la habitación con el insecticida Oh, Un momento, creo que ya vi de donde están saliendo, ahhh, ya no se ocultaran. parte del tapiz y de la madera de la casa dejando un hoyo, donde los insectos anidaron, los insectos empiezan a salir y Hal entra en pánico y comienza a rosear insecticida. Muy bien'' aplaude, hijos míos, esta noche acamparemos en el jardín. Vamos. En la Academia Marlin, donde Francis esta mirando una llave. *'Stanley:' Oye Francis, ¿No abrirás el paquete de tu mama? *'Francis:' Un momento. Todavía saboreo esto. Tomé la llave maestra del Comandante Spangler. Abre todas las puertas de la Academia, Stanley. Todas oíste todas. *'Stanley:' Creo que son galletas. *'Francis: Que importa. Estoy apunto de revelar los pecados secretos que este lugar oculta a la luz del día. *'''Stanley: ¿Qué tal si lo abro? *'Francis: '''Si. ''abre el paquete ''¿Qué me envió mama? Galletas infestada de insectos un mensaje confuso como siempre. En la mansión de los Inksters, el Sr. Inkster le muestra la casa a Malcolm. Sr. Inkster: Y esta es la sala. *'Malcolm AC: Esta es la casa mas linda y mas grande que haya visto. ¡Vaya! *'''Sr. Inkster: Homocanthus Imperator. Lo llamamos Barney. *'Sra. Inkster:' con Timmy y Kelly Malcolm, te guardamos la cena. *'Malcolm AC:' ¿Cena? ¿Para mí? ¿Me guardaron? ¿Cena? *'Sra. Inkster:' No sabíamos que te gustaba más, el pavo o el filete, así que te preparamos un platón. *'Malcolm AC:' ¿Un platón? *'Sr. Inkster:' Bueno niños, ¿Qué hora es? *'Timmy y Kelly:' ¡De dormir! *'Timmy:' Si, ¡a dormir! *'Malcolm: '¿Se van a la cama? Entonces, ¿Me pagaran por estar aquí tres horas? *'Sr. Inkster: '''Bueno, tal vez tres y media su reloj. Pero te pagaremos cuatro, claro. ''da el dinero a Malcolm *'Malcolm AC: '''Por favor, ¡es demasiado genial! *'Sr. Inkster:' Ah, y Malcolm, no puedes ver televisión ''se entristece ''a menos que enciendas primero el satélite, sino solo veras pornografía. *'Malcolm AC:' Asombroso. Creo que tengo un calambre. Los músculos de mi cara me estiran la boca. Si, ¡Creo que estoy feliz! En la casa de los Wilkersons, donde Hal y Lois charlan con Phil el fumigador. *'Hal: No entiendo como nos infestamos tan rápido. *'''Phil: Bueno, ha hecho mucho calor este año, eso es parte, pero, uh, mas que nada es el montón gigante de envolturas de caramelos y cereales que tienen en el pasillo. Es como si un sucio vagabundo viviera en esta casa. La cámara toma a Dewey, que esta sentado en el sillón mirando la televisión, rascándose. En la Academia Marlin, donde Francis y Stanley están explorando. *'Stanley:' Oh, de verdad hay un refugio antibombas. *'Francis:' Vaya, esto es tan emocionante como la habitación llena de sillas plegables. Hay que salir de aquí. *'Stanley:' una puerta ''Por favor, Francis. ¿No quieres explorar? Podríamos encontrar el crematorio, o el amputatorio de la Guerra Civil. *'Francis:' No quise decirlo antes, pero acabas de confirmarlo. La Academia Marlin es el lugar mas aburrido del mundo. No vamos a encontrar nada. otra puerta, revelando un cadáver Retiro lo dicho. En la casa de los Wilkerson, donde la familia se esta mudando al remolque de Craig mientras su casa es fumigada. *'Dewey:' ''un camión de volteo de juguete ''¡Mama, mama el circo! ¡El circo esta en la casa! '''Precaución Veneno' *'Lois: '''Despídanse por unos días niños, nos mudaremos. *'Malcolm:' Esto es humillante. ¿Por qué no nos quedamos en un buen hotel? *'Lois:' Porque le pagamos a los exterminadores para que ellos se queden en buenos hoteles. Craig, te agradezco mucho que nos prestes tu remolque. *'Craig: Ah, Me alegra que alguien por fin le de un buen uso. Lo compré hace quince años para mi luna de miel. *'Lois: '¿Estuviste casado? *'Craig: '''No, vivo en la esperanza. y cruza los dedos'' *'''Lois: Bueno, gracias otra vez. *'Craig: '''Por nada. *'Lois: hacia el remolque, se voltea y ve que Craig no se ha ido Adiós.'' caminando y la escena se repite'' ¡Adiós! Dentro del remolque, donde la familia se esta instalando. *'Lois: '''Oh, que acogedor. *'Malcolm: '¡Esta a cuarenta grados aquí adentro! Reese: Me suda el trasero. *'Lois: 'Ah, solo hay que dejar entrar aire. Al remolque. Vamos disfrutemos esto. *'Malcolm: 'Voy a cuidar niños. *'Lois: 'Tan temprano. *'Malcolm: 'No les molesta. *'Lois: '¿Te pagan bien? *'Malcolm: 'Si, esta bien. ''del remolque, y saca un fajo de billetes AC: ¡No puedo creer lo mucho que están pagándome! el dinero en su cara Hice las cuentas, ¡y estoy ganando más que mi mama! el dinero de su cara '' No debería hacer eso no es normal verdad. En el cuarto secreto de la Academia Marlin, donde Francis y Stanley están examinando al hombre muerto. *'Francis: 'Lester. Creo que era el conserje. ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que lleve aquí? *'Stanley: ''la mano del hombro y se lame el dedo Yo diría mayo del 85. *'Francis: ¿Lo sabes por chuparlo? *'Stanley: '''No, por la fecha del periódico. Francis: ¿Y por que lo chupaste? *'Stanley: '¿Cada cuanto puedes chupar una momia? *'Francis: 'Tenemos que avisarle a alguien. *'Stanley: 'Oh no, no puedes hacerlo. El Comandante se enterara de todo y te hará pagar, luego me hará pagar a mi. Y yo tendré que hacerte pagar a ti. *'Francis: 'Si, ¿pero no crees que es triste?, La familia de Lester nunca sabrá lo que le paso. Probablemente aun le guardan un lugar en Navidad. *'Stanley: 'Bueno, por las botellas vacías de whisky y la pornografía alemana, Yo creo que no. *'Francis: ''la caja de la película Diablos. Beta. En el remolque, donde la familia intenta refrescarse. Lois sostiene un trapo mojado sobre su frente. Dewey debajo de ella tratando de atrapar con su boca las gotas que deja caer. Hal sentado con un pie sobre la mesa, solo con camiseta y ropa interior. *'Hal: Y te burlaste cuando compre esta ropa interior de malla. Ha ¿Quién parece un idiota ahora? *'Lois: '''Retiro lo dicho. entra al remolque'' Cierra la puerta, ¿Dónde te educaron? *'''Reese: Pero esta mas fresco. afuera. *'Hal: '¿En serio? *'Reese': Si. Hal se levanta y va a la puerta, sale y entra rápido, después sale completamente, entonces regresa adentro de nuevo, finalmente permanece para con una mitad del cuerpo adentro y una afuera. *'Lois: '''Puedes decidirte ya por favor. *'Hal: No tienes que usar ese tono. *'Lois: '¿Cuál tono? *'Hal: '''Ese tono. *'Lois: 'Oye, Hal. Hace calor. Estamos irritables. Puedes por favor dejar de lado el tema. *'Hal: 'Bien. Pero deberías disculparte. *'Lois: 'Si, pues no te escuche disculparte cuando te acabaste el liquido del baño portátil. *'Hal: 'Bueno, pero gracias a eso ya tienes tu cacerola para tacos, no es verdad *'Lois: 'Niños, pueden salir un segundo, su padre y yo necesitamos hablar. Reese y Dewey dejan el remolque y Hal y Lois comienzan a pelear. *'Lois: Mira, no quería decir nada enfrente de los niños, ¡pero te comportas como un reverendo asno! *'Hal: '¿En serio? Pues, ya que tocamos el tema de los asnos. En la casa de los Inksters, donde el Sr. Inkster esta en el balcón mirando por un telescopio, cuando Malcolm sale. *'Malcolm:' Ya me voy. *'Sr. Inkster:' Oye, ¿Quieres ver algo? *'Malcolm:' No gracias, no quiero romperlo. *'Sr. Inkster:' Oh, no digas tonterías, ven a ver. *'Malcolm:' a través del telescopio ''¡Vaya! *'Sr. Inkster:' Es una galaxia espiral. *'Malcolm AC:' Estas personas son fantásticas. Son ricas, inteligentes. Son amables. ¿Qué harán después? ¿Darme un millón de dólares? *'de Malcolm Sra. Inkster: Malcolm, ¿Quieres un millón de dólares? *'''Malcolm: ¿Qué? *'Sra. Inkster: '''Dije, ¿Qué si querías llevarte un emparedado? *'Malcolm AC: Oh, falto poco. En la casa de los Wilkerson. De noche. Hal esta de rodillas en el pasto, recogiendo la ropa que Lois le lanza desde la ventana mientras ella llora. *'Hal: '¡Solo invite a salir a tu hermana por que dijiste que no te interesaba! ¡Y aparte todo el tiempo pensé en ti! *'Lois: '''Oh, ¡No me vengas con eso! I ¡Vi el amuleto de brazalete! *'Hal: ''una sudadera Esto ni siquiera es mió. cámara muestra a varias personas observando la escena ¿Te haz vuelto loca? ¡Me arrojas cosas que ni siquiera son mías! ''Sr. Inkster y Malcolm llegan ''¿Y tu que ves? Oye, ¡esta es una conversación privada amigo! Oh si, ¡como si nunca hubieras visto algo así! Déjame entrar Lois estoy semidesnudo. *'Lois: Como si no te faltara mucho eres un cerdo exhibicionista. *'''Malcolm: Me equivoque. Vivo en la siguiente avenida. En la Academia Marlin, donde Francis y Stanley se dirigen al cuarto secreto. *'Francis: '''Tenias razón sobre Lester, Lo investigue. Sin esposa, sin hijos. Somos sus únicos amigos en el mundo. la puerta donde esta Lester, varios cadetes están haciendo una fiesta. Un cadete tomando fotos.'' *'Cadete: '''Anda Lester toma cerveza *'Francis: ¿Le dijiste a alguien sobre esto? *'Stanley: '''No. *'Francis: 'Entonces fui yo. Ya basta, ¡se acabó la fiesta! ''la música ''¿No sienten respeto por los muertos? *'Cadete Drew: '¡Tomaste su billetera! *'Francis: 'Su identificación me la habría regalado él. ¡Pero eso no importa! Este hombre no fue sólo un conserje pervertido alcohólico. ¡Fue uno de los nuestros! Odiaba al Comandante tanto o más que nosotros ''un muñeco vudú del Comandante. ¡Estaba lleno de furia impotente igual que nosotros! Este hombre fue un héroe. Y los héroes no se pudren solo en sótanos. Son inmortalizados en canciones. ¡Son enviados al Valhalla en barco en llamas! No se le ponen gorros cerveceros quita el gorro, no se usan fotografías la foto de la mano de Lester ¡ni se les ponen bigotes falsos!'' el bigote; y cruje después se le cae la cabeza'' *'''Cadetes: Oh, ¡oye! *'Stanley:' Creo que no era falso. *'Francis: '''Mi culpa. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? *'Stanley: Buscar la refacción. Montaje En el remolque, donde los Wilkersons están intentando obtener recepción en una televisión para ver una película. En la casa Inkster, donde Malcolm esta viendo la misma película, con perfecta recepción, en una televisión de plasma, mientras esta sentado entre dos tazones de frituras. En el remolque, donde Lois sirve la cena. En la casa de los Inkster, donde los niños y Malcolm también están cenando. En el patio de los Wilkersons donde Hal, Reese y Dewey están en una piscina inflable. Hal y Reese salen corriendo después de que debajo de Dewey emergen burbujas del agua. En la Casa de los Inkster, donde Malcolm salta en una gran piscina. En la casa de los Inksters donde Malcolm habla por teléfono con Francis. *'Malcolm: '''Francis, Lamento llamarte tan tarde. Tenia que hablar con alguien. *'Francis: 'Si, no hay problema. ¿Qué ocurre? *'Malcolm: No se. ¿Has sentido alguna vez que no perteneces a la familia? *'Francis: '''Hijo, estoy en la militarizada. Crees que esto responde a tu pregunta. *'Malcolm: Si. AC: Esto es bueno. Al menos alguien más de la familia es normal. *'''Francis: Oye, aprovechando la llamada, ahora que estas en la escuela con todos los cerebritos. ¿Cómo le pegas la cabeza a un cadáver? En el remolque, donde Lois cargando algo de ropa. Hal preparándose para dormir. Reese leyendo. Cambia la página. *'Lois:' ¡Baja el volumen! *'Reese:' ¿Huh? *'Hal:' ¡No le hables así a tu madre! *'Lois:' ¡Ve a sentarte al rincón! *'Reese:' ¡Aquí no ha rincones! *'Hal:' ¿Lista para olvidar todo? *'Lois:' No. *'Hal:' Tampoco yo. En el jardín, donde Hal esta tendiendo su cama, cuando Malcolm llega a la casa. *'Hal: '''Oh, hola hijo. Ya casi no te vemos por aquí. Ser niñera se convirtió en un empleo de tiempo completo. *'Malcolm:' Bueno a veces solo voy a pasar el tiempo. A ver televisión, a vivir en una casa. Papa, ¿esto te parece correcto? *'Hal:' Cielos no. Tu madre y yo nunca nos habíamos peleado tanto tiempo. ''mete en su cama ''Son días y no nos hemos reconciliado. Ya ni se cual es el problema. Hace falta algo. ''acostado ''Por Dios, mira que cielo Malcolm. Piénsalo. En alguna parte, todas esas estrellas y planetas, podría haber en este mismo momento, un papa espacial, que acaban de echar de su remolque espacial, y que nos mira desde arriba. ¿o será desde abajo? O de los lados tal vez. *'Malcolm: Créeme papa, si nos miran es hacia abajo.'' al remolque'' En la casa de los Inksters. *'Sra. Inkster: '''La Matinée termina a las cuatro, así que llegaremos antes de la cena. *'Malcolm: 'De acuerdo. ¿Qué quiere que le de a los niños de almuerzo? *'Sr. Inkster: Lo que quieras. Confiamos en ti. *'Malcolm AC: '''Confían en mí. Estas personas confían en mí. Obviamente debo responderles con algo amables. Por eso mi familia me da vergüenza. No estoy entrenado para esto. ''Sr. Inkster Este empleo, me, gusta. *'Sra. Inkster:' Nos alegra haberte encontrado. Los niños te adoran. Eres bueno en la casa. Te haz convertido en uno de la familia. Malcolm sentado en el sillón, con tres tazones de frituras, mirando lucha libre en la televisión. *'Narrador:' Y el rudo la da un codazo en la entrepierna, y le aplica una guillotina que dolor, eso es un golpe bajo y el referí no vio nada. *'Malcolm AC:' Tal vez no me cambiaron cuando nací, pero lo hubieran hecho. ¡Amo a estas personas! Malcolm pone su pie sobre la mesa, apretando uno de los controles con el pie, cambiando el canal. El intenta recuperar el canal con varios controles, repentinamente la televisión lo sintonisa a el sentado en el sillón. Se levanta, y empieza a caminar, pronto descubre la Niñeravisión, la cual estaba escondida en una gaveta debajo de una manta. Al lado de la cámara hay una serie de cintas: *Cinta #1: MALCOLM - USÓ NUESTRO BAÑO! *Cinta #2: MALCOLM - RASCADO EXTRAÑO *Cinta #3: MALCOLM - TRES REBANADAS EXTRA DE MORTADELA *Cinta #4: MALCOLM – NO USÓ PORTAVASOS En la Academia Marlin. *'Francis': ¡Vamos!'' cadetes sacan cargando a Lester del cuarto '' *'Cadete Drew:' Un momento. al cuarto y sale con la cabeza ''Lo siento'.' En la casa de los Inkster, donde el Sr. y la Sra. Inkster are sentados en el sofá. El Sr. Inkster sirve un par de copas de vino y la Sra. Inkster sentada con una pluma y libreta. *'Sr. Inkster: Bueno, veamos que hizo hoy nuestro amiguito. el video *'Video: '''Silbando. Pone una licuado sobre la mesa, prueba el motor. Toma el pez con el vaso, camina directamente hacia la cámara, mostrando a Barney. *'Malcolm el video: 'Ah, hola. No teman, nunca dañaría a Barney. El es parte de la familia. ¿Cómo yo soy parte de la familia, no? Y como ser parte de la familia significa ser falso e iniciar investigaciones secretas contra todo el mundo, Decidí unirme. a poner varios documentos en la mesa'' Las computadoras personales son geniales. Archivan declaraciones de impuestos, expedientes médicos, correo electrónico vergonzoso. Un consejo de seguridad. Nunca usen su cumpleaños como contraseña. Y ocultar cosas en latas falsas es una tontería.'' de la lata una servilleta con lápiz labial No se quien es Melissa, pero usa mucho lápiz labial. Como sea, Creo que los escucho llegando a la cochera. Así que dejémoslo así. Renuncio. Adiós. *'Sr. Inkster: ¿Quién es Melissa? Dime. En el patio de los Wilkerson, donde Hal esta lavando platos mientras Lois le grita a Reese dentro del remolque. *'Lois: '''Te dije que no metieras las manos al inodoro luego te chupas los dedos estoy hasta de desparasitarte. *'Reese: No metí las manos y no me chupe los dedos *'Lois: '''Mira como tienes las uñas, no quiero ni pensar en lo que hay ahí adentro. Reese escúchame como puedes ser tan sucio y lávate esas manos y la cara también lávale la cara a tu hermano oíste ¡Reese!. Escucha eres un cerdo ven aquí. *'Hal: 'Hola hijo. No escuché el auto. *'Malcolm: 'Decidí caminar. *'Hal: '¿Y como vas con tu empleo? *'Malcolm: 'Son unos tontos, renuncie. *'Hal: 'Bueno, así es esto de trabajar. Bienvenido al club. *'Malcolm: 'Papa, en verdad lo siento. *'Hal: '¿Qué, renunciar? ah, no es gran cosa. En especial para ti. Malcolm, debes tratar de alcanzar lo más alto. Si alguien de la familia tiene acceso al triunfo eres tú, Solo. Hazme, un favor, cuidad a tus hermanos. *'Malcolm: 'A ver, espera, espera. ¿Hablas completamente en serio? *'Hal: '¿Y por que diría algo que no es enserio? *'Malcolm AC: 'Ven, A eso me refiero. Esta familia será grosera, ruidosa y asquerosa, y sin una pizca de vergüenza. Como sea, con ellos sabes a que te atienes. Y cuando hay problemas, cuento con ellos. *'Hal: 'Por Dios. ¡El sexo! ''a su carro y se va *'Malcolm AC: '''Las cosas no resultaron tan mal. Gane suficiente dinero para mi juego de robótica. O tal vez debería hacer algo por mi familia. Llevarlos a cenar. Invitarlos a una película. No. No podría hacer esto. ''el dinero contra su cara En la Academia Marlin. *'Francis: '''Como en las antiguas civilizaciones, enviamos ha este hombre con las riquezas de su vida, para que las disfrute en la siguiente vida. arroja un fósforo a la barca. Francis le da un empujón con el pie, mientras comienza a arder Hasta la vista, Noble Lester. Se quema muy rápido. ¿Cuánta gasolina usaste? *'Cadete Drew: 'Media lata. *'Francis: '¿Y dónde esta la lata? ''una explosión Oh. *'''Stanley: Mira, va hacia el deposito de herramientas. otra explosión *'Francis: '¿Qué dices correr? *'Stanley:' Si, corremos. cadetes comienzan a correr En el remolque, donde Lois tapa a los niños. Hal llega con algo. *'Hal: '''Ya se que falta. *'Lois:' Que. En el jardín, donde Hal y Lois dejan el remolque. *'Lois: ¿Hal, estas bien? *'''Hal: Siempre que nos peleamos, tu gritas, yo grito, pero luego nos mmm, ya sabes, pero no hemos tenido la oportunidad por que estamos en un remolque, con los niños y no podemos. *'Lois:' Oh por Dios, Hal, ¡es verdad! Que podemos hacer con los niños. *'Hal:' Oh, no, no, no, ya pensé en todo un par de mascaras de gas de la bolsa, se toman de las manos y entran en la casa. Tropicalización de Malcolm niñera * Hal menciona a [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/RoboCop RoboCop en lugar de a la película Westworld como ejemplo de robots malos. * El señor Inkster le dice a Malcolm que Barney es un Homacanthus imperator, dicha especie no existe el nombre correcto de la especie es Pomacanthus imperator. Malcolm cuida niños ... Tropicalización de Malcolm niñera * Cuando Lois les apaga el video juego a los chicos y enciende el televisor para sintonizar un programa educativo, la canción Why Does The Sun Shine? (The Sun Is a Mass of Incandescent Gas) de They Might Be Giants es reemplazada por la clásica rutina cerca-lejos de Coco en Barrio Sésamo. * El señor Inkster le dice a Malcolm que Barney es un Homacanthus imperator, dicha especie no existe el nombre correcto de la especie es Pomacanthus imperator. Enlaces externos * Malcolm Babysits en wikiquote.org (en español) * Malcolm Babysits en wikiquote.org (en inglés) * Malcolm Babysits en wikiquote.org (en italiano) * Trascripción de Malcolm Babysits (PDF), (TXT) en malcolminthemiddle.co.uk (en inglés) * Trascripción de Malcolm Babysits en springfieldspringfield.co.uk (en inglés) Categoría:Transcripciones de la primera temporada